


Existing Words

by Bird of Smoke (smokeandwhistle)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandwhistle/pseuds/Bird%20of%20Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existing Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that wandered around in my mind and wanted to be written down. So here we go. My mother tongue is not english so please excuse my mistakes or correct them ;)

Existing Words 

Words are there  
Everywhere  
All the time  
They exist in our minds  
In our hands  
They wait to be spoken  
Out loud  
They wait to be written  
Down 

Words can be sweet  
Words can be cruel  
Express love, comfort,  
Enjoyment, creativity  
Express pain, destruction,  
Sadness, despair

Sometimes they build a bridge  
Outstretched hands to others  
They offer, they heal  
Sometimes they destroy said bridge  
Shoving those hands away  
They give pain, they hurt

Words are powerful  
Even if we don´t see that  
With words worlds can be shattered  
Souls can be destroyed  
Humans can be broken  
With words happiness can be given  
Sincerity can be expressed  
Love can be shown  
They are used to lie  
To tell the truth  
They can heal, protect  
They can kill, destroy  
A weapon nobody can see  
Invisible  
But if used right the greatest  
Help

**Author's Note:**

> I´m grateful for kudos and/or comments :3


End file.
